


Assassin Creed Unity: Novices

by Yugioh779



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: This story follows to young assassin's and their life as members of the French Brotherhood and all funny things that happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These events are based off my real life experience of playing Unity with a good friend. He is funny and really makes me laugh, we both laugh until we are in tears. I know you will definitely enjoy this. Enjoy! :)

It was late in the afternoon and the people of France were going about their day, buying and selling goods. As regular folk went about their day my friend Pascal and I ran across the rooftops of Paris. Our boots clattered against the roof tiles as we ran. The day was a fairly cool day for the middle of July which is why we decided to go for a run around town on our day off. When I reached the end of the building I jumped down to the ground, my boots grinding in the sandy dirt. Without hesitation I took off running once again, not even waiting for Pascal to jump down.

“Hey!” He called out but I kept running, not even bothering to look back at him. “You aren’t supposed to abandon your partner, the master said so!”

Before I got too far I turned around and called out, “I’m not ‘abandoning’ you.” I watched as he jumped from the roof to a small balcony then climbing over the rail and finally jumping to the ground. His landing however was less than graceful. Without properly examining his surroundings he jumped down and lost his footing upon impact with the ground. The culprit was a rock which came loose when he landed on it and slid from underneath his foot. This caused him to fall backwards in a puddle of mud. I did my best to hold in my laughter but it didn’t last too long. The moment he looked up at me, partly glaring from underneath his hood I burst out into laughter.

“Laugh all you want…” He groaned as he got up and wiped some mud off his face. “Now, if you weren’t abandoning me then how come you didn’t wait?” He asked as he approached me.

“Oh I was going to wait.” I replied with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look before I continued. “Once we reached our destination of course.”

“So in other words…you never intended to wait for me. You know the whole point of us being partners is that we need to stay together, the master said so. We need to stay close in case something happens.”

“We are both assassins, we should be able to handle any situation on our own.” I replied with a shrug. “No situation is too difficult.”

“That isn’t the point! We are supposed to be a team which means you can’t just run off on your own. What would happen if a guard attacks you if you just so happen to run into him and he calls for backup?”

“I can take on a few guards on my own, besides I rarely run into anyone.” I said, defensively.

“Oh no, that happens way more than you care to admit.” He replied. “I should know since I always have to save your butt, otherwise you would be dead by now.”

“Well I never asked you to risk your life for me…” I replied, somewhat in shame. He was right. If he hadn’t come to my rescue on multiple occasions I would most certainly be dead. There was one time where he almost died because of my actions and it will forever haunt me. My ego made me think I could take on a guard twice my size and because of that the two of us were left bleeding and bruised but we had managed to kill the guard. It took Pascal weeks to recover but he never blamed me for what happened. Sometimes I felt like I didn’t deserve a friend like him.

“No you didn’t but as your fellow assassin it is my job to help you and we need to work as a team.” He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He then rested a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. “But even if you do foolish things you are still a skilled fighter. You have to be the best fighter for your rank in fact although I am pretty good too.” I smiled and we took off, down the streets of Paris once more. We ran across the nearby bridge and maneuvered our way through the crowd of people who were coming and going between districts to buy their provisions for the week. 

For fun I decided to climb up The Notre Dame while my friend had other plans. As I climbed up the building he ran after a thief who had stolen bread from a food stand which I only noticed after I reached a landing and turned around to see where he was. I just rolled my eyes and climbed up the slanted roof and just as hoisted myself up, ready to slide down the other side I got quite the shock. Pascal and I were face to face, noses practically touching.

“AH!” I cried out and on instinct I jumped back but kept a firm grip on the roof which kept me from falling to my death. Pascal said nothing, he just laughed at my reaction but I could tell he was equally shocked. 

"What's wrong?" He asked with a confused look on his youthful face.

"You scared me half to death, that’s what is wrong!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were still on the ground!"

“Well I was but I killed the thief and decided to join you.” He explained.

“How did you even get up here so fast?” I asked.

“I practically launched myself up here and you aren’t exactly the fastest climber.” He hoisted himself up and crouched on the roof while I did the same next to him. The both of us looked around, watching as people went about their day. 

"Hey watch this!" He said interrupting the silence and looked over at me.

"Watch what?" I asked but he had already jumped. I watched as he sailed through the air and landed on one of the flying buttresses with a grunt. One of his legs was trapped underneath his body while I saw the other dangling off the ledge. It took him a few seconds but eventually he got up and perched himself on the buttress and looked up at me.

“I’m good!” He called over to me.

“Did you hurt anything?” I called back and started sliding down the roof to get to him.

“No, the only thing I hurt was my pride.”

I made my way down to the side aisle while he climbed to the top of the buttress. I watched as he crouched on the top and looked down. “What were you trying to do aside from trying to die?”

“I am trying to do something cool.” He replied and kept scanning the area, it looked like he was looking for a place to jump but there were no hay stacks anywhere nearby. “Now watch this!” He exclaimed and leaped off his perch. He landed harshly but managed to get up and limp forward.

“Is that what you wanted me to see?” When he gave no response I quickly climbed down and ran over to him and just as I got within arm’s reach of him he tripped over the stone wall and fell down to the river. “Pascal, are you alright!” Quickly I leaped over the wall and climbed down to him. He was lying in very shallow water and it was clear that he was in pain.

"Please help....I need help...I'm almost dead..." He said, barely in a whisper. Quickly I kneeled down behind him and helped him drink some medicine. When he recovered I gripped underneath his arms and pulled him to his feet. “Thanks.” He said and we ran off. He climbed up the wall from where he fell whereas I ran to the nearby stairs. Halfway up I looked back to see if he was following and saw him launch himself up and grab a piece of stone that stuck out.

"You know there are stairs right over here, right?" I asked as I watched. 

"Stairs are for the weak." Was the answer I received. He then launched himself up once more and grabbed the edge. 

"Alright then..." I sighed and continued climbing up the stairs. He leaped over and landed with a soft thud on the street which attracted the attention from nearby people who gave him a disapproving look. We were used to it. As assassins it is basically our job to climb everything but to normal people it was seen as strange as they kept their feet firmly on the ground. “It’s getting late, we should get back before all the food is gone.”

“Want to race back?” He asked and was already getting ready to sprint off.

“Sure, GO!” With a laugh we both took off and climbed the nearest building. Soon we were on the roof and vanished.


End file.
